clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SkyJet Airways
SKY JET AIRWAYS IS SUED FOR AN AIRWAY. SkyJet Airways was an Antarctic-based passenger airline headquartered in South Pole City, and was the continent's largest airline in terms of passenger numbers, fleet and destination size.The airline used to fly to 205 destinations across the continent, and maintains six hubs, South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport, Polaris-City International Airport, Gemini International Airport, Newton Town International Airport and Enderby City International Airport. The airline also maintains three focus cities at New Club Penguin International Airport, Stevie Falcon International Airport and Frostize International Airport. It is in a feud with Asia Flights, and Asia Flights is currently winning because reporters have said SkyJet Airways are fun and good to ride, have more fleet than Asia Flights, but Asia Flights make you feel like you are at home! SkyJEt is now sued. History Early Years (1988-2001) SkyJet Airways was originally founded by John Monte Captio, the father of Sancho Monte Captio. The airline was originally Mammoth Coastal Airways, which operated as a charter airline until 1991, when Sancho Monte Captio inherited the company from his father, after John Monte Captio retired from aviation, and moved on to be a telecommunications worker. After the inheritance, Sacnho expanded service, with a hub at South Pole Summit Airstrip in 1991, which was one of the most major metropolitan centers in the country at the time. Service to many major cities was started, and also began commercial operations of the airline. As the original fleet of Mammoth Expansion and Hub Closing in South Pole City (2001-2007) In 2002, the airline announced temporary closure of it's operations, as the War of 2002 was in full effect in the city, as the Bonkers and Rooks areas have been burned down,and caused the closure of South Pole Airstrip. In 2004, the airline announced a planned hub at the new, proposed South Pole City International Airport, which was to be built in 2007, after the South Pole Airstrip closed down earlier that year. In 2005, the company had a two-day cabin-crew strike, which resulted in the cancellation of hundreds of flights in the Antarctic. In 2007, the airline's main hub, South Pole Airstrip and closed down due to safety concerns over Runway 17/35, the airport's ice runway, which played out the fate of Club Penguin AirFlights Flight 433, which slid off the end of the runway, during icier conditions. From 2007-2009, the airline moved hub operations to Club Penguin City Airport, located 3,400 miles away in Club Penguin City. Later Expansion (2007-present) In 2008, the airline resumed hub operations at South Pole City International Airport, the new international airport of South Pole City. The airline began serving many more destinations, and later bought it's own terminal at the airport. The airline then opened it's own regional subsidary, MammothConnection, which provided inter-city travel for passengers.The airline also became a founding member of SkyAlliance, an continental airline alliance founded in 2007.The airline also created it's cargo subsidary, MammothCarrier, which provided regular and charter services to cities around the continent. Merger with Pengjet Express In 2010, as Pengjet Express almost went bankrupt, it was decided that it would merge with SkyJet Airways to create a larger airline. The move was opposed by many, but did save the airline. The name was changed as it was better sounding, as opposed to MammothAir, whose etymology was widely questioned by many. SkyJet Airways was picked, over PengJet Airways, as another charter airline had been using that name. On July 8, 2010, the merger was approved and began operating as SkyJet Airways. Many MammothAir aircraft were repainted upon the merger. The callsign however was unchanged due to industry regulations. The merger let the airline open more hubs, making it far greater than Club Penguin AirFlights. Corprate affairs and indentity Headquarters SkyJet Airways is headquartered at a fifty-three story, Parkland Place, built in 2009 by the airline, and is located near the grounds of South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport, the largest airport in the country. The building is located in the highly-modern district of Yorkton, located 3 miles eat of the Metro area. The building is described as high-tech and ultra-modern, and houses dispatching offices, corprate headquarters. Beside the building is a four-story glass hotel, which is unknown to many as a hotel. It is mainly used for pilots, flight attendants and crews arriving in South Pole City for overnight stays, and crew rests. Executives The company has had only one CEO for it's entire creation, CEO and President 1998-present: Sancho Monte Captio Financial difficulties The airline has had some financial difficulty, but has managed to re-bound up. The airline is one of the only airlines to not have been bailed out or file for bankruptcy protection. The airline has been given government money, and is one of the top companies that mangae their money well, as reported by Antarctic Business magazine in 2009. The airline had a very small debt in 2009, which was only 250 million pebbles, compared to other airlines, with an average of 9.7 billion pebbles, the highest being 45 billion pebbles. Legal issues The airline has not currently have had legal issues with the ATA or the ACAO, but had faced issues with the ATSB, due to faulty electrical lines found on SkyJet Airways Flight 55 aircraft, which was not properly checked by inspectors, and was found in both the starbort and port wings. The faulty lines prevented one of the flaps to not deploy, causing the aircraft to almost overrun the runway at South Pole City. Subsidiaries Destinations Main article:SkyJet Airways destinations SkyJet Airways operates 2,791 flights daily,from it's six hubs.The airline is prominent in domestic, international, and some inter-island travel sectors. The airlines most widely used route is SkyJet Airways Flight 100, which operates a scheduled route from South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport to Club Penguin City International Airport, which carries 1.9 million passengers per year. The airline, mainly focuses on it's international presence, as it offers service to most countries in the Antarctic.Proposed international routes include Mabila,and Fishwow. The airline operates the largest and most extensive route network in the country. Codeshare agreements *CP Airways **CP Airways Express *Emperorlands Airlines *Pacifica Airlines *Air Antarctic *Club Penguin AirFlights *Peninsula Airlines *AirTerra *UTA *Orbit Antarctica *Mcdonalds airways Hub information Fleet These are the aircraft currently in service for SkyJet Airways: Retired Fleet *'Snowing 747-300' (17) (retired 2001) *'McDanell-Douzas DC-10' (11) (retired 2003) *'Airhail A310-800' (9) (retired 2004) *'Airhail A300' (11) (retired 2003) *'''McDannel Douzas MD-11 Future Fleet N/A Cabin There is one class for domestic haul, which is Domestic Class. Four for International medium-long haul which are Diamond Class, SkyBuisness Class, EconomyPlus and Economy Diamond Class Diamond Class is available on all Snowing 777s, 747s, 767s and Airhail A330s and A380s. There are special seat which have a 34 inch pitch and are 38 inches wide as well., can retract and fold into a bed, and have free wireless internet by Airwave,which only available on longer domestic and all international flights, a PTVs provided by iQubo TV, which provides more than 17 live channels. There are five coourse, gourmet meals available and is made and prepared by chefs from South Pole City and are finely grilled to perfection. There also free coffee, tea and drinks requested by order of the passenger, Passengers traveling in this class also have access to the JetzLounge, which is located at select destinations. Passengers traveling here check in at special desks at airports, and go through special security areas, instead of the regular areas, used by other passengers. SilverClass SilverClass Class offers and 32 inch pitch, that can retract 170 degrees, there is free wireless internet by Airwave, and PTVs by iQubo TV, which features an AVOD system. The food is about the same as the Diamond Class meals, there are also free beverage services and has a free radio system offered by XM Radio. There are also free shuttle services to and from the airport for all SkyBusiness Class passengers, in select destinations. SkyBusiness Class travellers also have limited access to the JetzLounge, but have to pay to get in. International Economy Class International Economy Class is available on all international routes and some trans-ocean routes as well, it provides free PTVs by iQubo TV, which feature 12 live channels, unlike 17 for Business and First Class passengers. and radio by XM Radio,The seats are made from cotton and polyester, and leather backrests The seats can also recline to 140°, for a passenger's comfort. There is free beverage services,as well as meal and snack services as well. The passengers traveling in this class do not have access to the JetzLounge, but have free shuttles to different hotels and points through out select destinations. Domestic Economy Class Domestic Economy Class is available on all domestic and inter-island routes. The class is utilized for only domestic services, and have some in-flight entertainment systems. The seats have a 22 inch pitch and are 23 inches wide. The seats can also recline to 140 degrees, for a passenger's comfort. The class has some in-flight entertainment, provided by iQubo TV. Unlike International economy class, the class only has 8 channels available. No internet is available on flights either. There are free snacks and beverages available aboard the aircraft. Category:Companies Category:Airlines Category:Items Category:Transportation